The present invention relates to systems for routing video signals from varying sources to one or more displays in a working, collaborative environment.
Generally, when people want to connect to a monitor or TV screen to present from their laptop, they will use a video cable. There are a few different types of cables and associated ports for them on both TVs and laptops, so the user may want to make sure they have the right cable and ports available to connect to the monitor or TV screen. They may also want to use the TV remote to power on the TV, as well as to select the correct port. With this conventional system, if more than one person would like to present, they would need to unplug the cable from the original laptop and plug it into their laptop, assuming they have the right port to accept it. This process of connecting to a TV to display your laptop may be time consuming and overly complicated.